


Shower - Moreid

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spencer Reid, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Derek, Top Derek Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: Shower sex, need I say more?
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Shower - Moreid

**Author's Note:**

> What's some kinks y'all like to read about? I need suggestions.

The water was warm where it sprayed over Derek’s back, his taunt muscles finally able to relax after a long day at work. He sighed and closed his eyes, only opening them when he heard the bathroom door open. 

“It’s just me,” Reid said from the other side of the shower curtain, “I have to brush my teeth.” 

“Why don’t you join me?” Morgan prompted, just the sound of his boy being so close making him happy, “Miss you already.” 

“You just saw me in the bedroom,” Reid tsked but started stripping his clothes off anyway. 

Once he was naked he pulled the curtain back, trying to keep his blush down as he stepped inside the shower and met eyes with his boyfriend. He watched the water run over him, goosebumps forming on his own skin. Whether it was from wanting to feel the warm water or wanting to feel his boyfriend’s hands on him, he wasn’t sure. 

He got both anyway, Morgan pulled him into him by his waist so that the water could run over both of them. Morgan kissed him softly, one hand staying on his waist while the other made its way to curls. He tugged them softly, knowing how it affected Reid. 

Reid let out a small whimper into Morgan’s mouth, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. His whimper turned into a moan as Morgan’s grip got tighter, giving his curls a firm tug as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

Derek let his tongue explore Spencer’s mouth, something he could never get tired of. He pulled away slightly, enough to look down and see that Reid was hard against his thigh. He smirked, turning Reid so that he could pin him to the shower wall. 

Spencer gasped as his back hit the cool tile, a moan falling from his lips once again as Derek placed his leg between Reid’s own two, thigh moving against his hard cock and giving him just enough friction to make him whimper. 

“Please, Derek, need more,” Reid groaned out, moving in sync with his boyfriend’s thigh, “want your fingers.” 

“Yeah?” Derek teased, “need me to make you cum? Can’t do it on your own, baby?” 

Reid whined as he blushed, “know my fingers aren’t like yours...need yours inside me, please!” 

Derek nodded, removing his leg and running his hand between Spencer’s thighs. He leaned down to whisper in his boy’s ear as he ran a finger over his hole. 

“Spread your legs for me, pretty boy. Gonna make you feel so good, I promise.” 

Reid nodded fervently as he obeyed, hole fluttering as his boyfriend slipped a finger inside of him. He dropped his head on Derek’s shoulder as the finger pumped in and out of him, his hole still being stretched from earlier. 

“Feel so good around my fingers, baby, can’t believe you’re still so tight after earlier.” Derek slipped another finger in, crooking them and hitting Reid’s prostate on the first try. 

Reid gasped, a shudder running through him as he moaned out Morgan’s name. He pushed down on his boyfriend’s fingers, causing them to slip deeper inside of him. He tried to meet his boyfriend’s rhythm, grinding on his fingers and successfully having his prostate assaulted. 

His cock was hard against his stomach and he could tell he was getting close. Derek could too, watching the way Reid’s eyes struggled to stay open and the way his mouth formed an “o” shape as whimpers and moans passed through it. 

“Fuck, I’m going to--” was all he got out before he came against his stomach, feeling the way Morgan’s fingers sped up in order to work him through his orgasm. 

Morgan removed his fingers once Reid came back down, pressing a kiss to his lips and making sure he wasn’t shaking before he snapped his fingers and pointed down. 

Reid took the hint and sank to his knees, immediately taking his boyfriend into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head. Morgan bit his lip but tsked, catching Reid’s attention as he made eye contact with him. 

“Hands behind your back, and relax your jaw,” Morgan commanded, nodding his head when Reid obeyed him. 

He placed both his hands in Reid’s hair, grabbing a handful of curls and using them to guide Reid down onto his cock. He started slow, letting his boyfriend adjust before he started to pick up his pace. Once he was sure Reid was ready, he pistoned his hips forward, hearing Spencer gag as his tip hit the back of his throat. 

Reid hollowed his cheeks, taking all that Derek gave him. He ran his tongue over the underside of Morgan’s cock as best he could with each thrust. Once he felt his boyfriend’s thrusts become more sloppy he looked up at him, giving him his innocent puppy-dog eyes. 

Derek groaned and mumbled out two words before his hips stuttered and he came down his boyfriend’s throat. “Don’t swallow.” 

Reid let the taste of the older man fill his senses as he took his cum greedily. He listened though and didn’t let any of it slip from his tongue. He looked up at Derek as he steadied his breathing. 

Once he was able, Morgan leaned down and grabbed Spencer’s jaw. 

“Open.”

Spencer did so, sticking his tongue out slightly and showing Derek that he did as he said. 

“Such a good boy for me, now swallow.” 

Reid did, letting the liquid go down his throat as his boyfriend pulled him to his feet and kissed him. He melted into the kiss, though shivered noticeably as the (now) cold water hit his heated skin. 

“Let’s get you out of here and wrapped up in something warm, yeah?” Derek asked, running his arms over Reid’s chest before he turned the water off. 

He pulled the shower curtain open, stepping out and holding his hand out to Spencer, leading him out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap him up in. He wrapped himself in one as well, smiling at his boyfriend who had ended up grabbing another one and wrapping it around himself as well.

“What? What are you smiling at?” 

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Derek said, pulling his boyfriend into another long kiss, “my little burrito.”


End file.
